The Sensitivity Anomaly
by bittuursweet
Summary: Sheldon was the one who kicked Amy out of the apartment, but why is he acting so weird? A short ShAmy fanfic. Canon from Season 11 Ep 13
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This will be my very first ShAmy fanfic ever. So please bear with me for any inconsistencies, or OOCs, or grammar and spelling errors :D**

 **Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and Warner Bros.**

It was the day when Sheldon kicked Amy out, because he wanted to focus on his work. It's been hours and he still hasn't made any progress; empty white boards, papers scattered everywhere. Then he realized that it's nearing dinner time and Amy hasn't checked up on him yet which is weird because normally Amy asks him what he would want for dinner. So he went to 4A to see what she was up to.

Opening the door to 4A without knocking still gives Sheldon the itchy feeling he felt ever since he moved in with Amy but all of that was forgotten when he saw Amy and Leonard having fun with their science experiments.

 _"Her smile is lovely."_ Sheldon thought to himself as he absentmindedly stared at his smiling fiancé, looking so happy while observing the effects of the simple experiment that she and Leonard did — they mixed milk with food color and dish soap creating rainbows.

Amy and Leonard, engrossed in their playdate, didn't notice Sheldon come in making him feel kind of annoyed even though he was the one who wanted Amy out of 4B a few hours ago.

 _*Ehem*_

Sheldon clears his throat, wanting Amy and Leonard's attention.

 _"Hey Sheldon, you need anything?"_

Amy asks, looking up and meeting her fiancé's crystal blue eyes.

" _It's almost dinner time, Amy."_ Sheldon hisses impatiently.

" _Oh I'm sorry Sheldon, I didn't notice the time. Leonard and I are doing the experiments that we did when were kids and it's so much fun to relive the experience. I didn't know we had this much in common."_ Amy beams which gave Sheldon a weird feeling in his stomach.

" _Well, I'm getting hungry. Can we please get something to eat?"_ ** _Why am I so cranky?_** Sheldon asks himself feeling something that he knows but won't admit to himself.

" _Sure, what would you like?"_ Amy asks, when Leonard cuts in, " _Why don't we just order pizza so that we can all eat in here and we can continue the experiments while waiting for the food and Sheldon can continue working."_ He suggests.

But Sheldon had other plans. He missed Amy so much as he didn't see her the whole day. He just wanted to cuddle with his cute little lump of wool again. It's been their secret routine to watch a movie and cuddle after dinner every night before going to bed. A routine which Sheldon pretends to hate but secretly loves and he's relieved that Amy insists to do so.

But tonight, he wanted to hug Amy for a long time as soon as they're alone in their apartment. He felt so tired; having no progress in his work, feeling like he won't ever progress again.

He was about to say something but

" _That's a great idea!"_ Amy said, flashing a smile once again that Sheldon can't resist. So instead of arguing with Leonard and Amy about his routine, he just agreed to the plan. **_Maybe a few more hours alone will do me good, I really need to make progress on my work._**

So he went back to 4B, tried to continue with his work while waiting for the food that they ordered.

 **Yes I know, cliffhanger. This story will probably be less than 5 chapters all in all. I'm really sorry but I'll try to update in a few days! Let me know what you guys think, please do review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I truly appreciate every one of them. Thank you for all the people who favorited this story so far, and who've put this story on alert. It really means so much to me! Will try to upload up to Chapter 4 today. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Again, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, any OOCs, and etc.**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and Warner Bros.**

Dinner was even more frustrating for Sheldon. He felt so annoyed with the lack of the progress in his work. Even though he already tried to get back on track,

nothing seems right. He can't figure out anything. Sure, he's a genius, but today he felt like an idiot. He was also really bothered by the fact that Leonard and Amy seem to be enjoying spending time together a lot.

 _ **I want to spend time with Amy, too. Why can't she look that happy when she's with me?** _Sheldon thought to himself, forgetting the fact that he was the one who kicked her out of the apartment a few hours ago. _**She deserves so much better. I'm such a failure.**_

Leonard and Amy are talking about their experiments excitedly during dinner and Amy is really glad that she has someone to talk to about this kind of things. Yes, Penny is her bestfriend but sometimes she really just wants to talk about the Science world and not the Girl world. Bernadette would be her next buddy for that, but she's still on bed rest and she's still having mood swings and Amy didn't want to stress her out even more.

Sheldon tried to get Amy's attention by asking her to pass the napkins but Amy was so into the conversation that she didn't even look at him when she gave him the napkins.

His eyes fell onto Amy's engagement ring– the family heirloom that his Meemaw gave him. He just loves seeing it on Amy's finger — having that assurance that Amy will soon be his wife, and the idea of spending every day with her and waking up next to her in the morning for the rest of their lives gives him a feeling that he only feels when he sees koalas; but even more than that, it's like a warm hug wrapping around his heart and makes his stomach flip.

 ** _Why am I having this hippy dippy feelings? Well, at least after dinner I can finally have Amy all to myself and they can finally stop acting like I'm not here._**

 _"Well, it's late, Amy. I guess we should get going."_ Sheldon says, hoping to get her out of there as soon as possible.

But he thought wrong.

 _"Actually Sheldon, I think you should go ahead, I'll be back in a few minutes. We'll just do a couple more experiments and I promise you won't even notice that I'm gone. You should rest, you've been working the whole day."_

Sheldon was pretty sure he saw Leonard's smug smile and at that moment he wanted to karate chop him like he did years ago.

 ** _Amy's not for you, Leonard!_** He thought to himself. **_She's just for me.. And I'm for her.._**

Yes, he knows Leonard loves Penny. But he doesn't know how to stop this feeling. He doesn't know why or what causes this feeling and he just wants it to stop.

Amy stands up and gives Sheldon a good night kiss on the cheek, thinking how much Sheldon hates it when she acts like they're "stars of a Tijuana sex show."

This softened Sheldon a little despite the fact that he was really angry at everything. But he's also very disappointed; He longed for her so much today that he just wants to carry her the way a groom carries his bride on their wedding day, bring her to their apartment himself and hug her for a really long time. Amy is like his booster, he feels energized when he hugs Amy, or even when he just holds her hand. He was fumed at the thought that Amy would want to spend more time with Leonard than with him. But he doesn't want to show Amy how clingy he is; So raising his eyebrows, he nodded, and went back to their apartment with an empty feeling.

"Alright, I'll just wait for you." He says while leaving, hoping that Amy won't forget their routine despite being really distracted with their child's play.

It was nearing 10 P.M. when Amy checked her watch.

 ** _Oh no, it's really late! I didn't notice the time. I wonder if Sheldon's already asleep._**

 _"Hey Leonard, it's really late. Maybe we can continue this some other time? This was really fun. Thank you for spending this day with me. I hope we can do more things like this; it's really nostalgic."_

 _"No problem, Amy. Anytime. Hey, if you need a buddy to do science experiments with, or if you're ready to lose again on a spelling bee match, you know where to find me."_ Leonard says playfully.

Amy entered 4B with all the lights off and finding Sheldon already asleep. She really feels bad that she lost track of time and made him wait for her for a long time. She decided to make up for it by cooking him his favorite breakfast tomorrow; Plain oatmeal. And maybe bring him to the comic book store and buy him whatever he wants. She chuckled to herself,

 ** _He really seems like a child sometimes._**

And so she got ready for bed, slipped into the arms of her sweet baboo, who unknowlingly wrapped his arms around her and smelled her hair, and giving out a long satisfied sigh. Amy kissed his jaw and they fell asleep peacefully while hugging each other without Sheldon knowing that he finally got to hug his Amy.

 **A/N: Tell me what you think about this chapter :D**

 **I'm working on the next chapters and I promise to upload it soon!**

 **Again, reviews are truly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Amy woke up to a cold bed surface beside her; Sheldon was already out of bed.

She checked the time: 7:30AM; It was still early, but Amy felt sad because she normally wakes up to Sheldon stroking her hair, or planting kisses on her face – another secret routine of theirs that no one else knows.

She forced herself to get up, feeling a little under the weather with the imbalance in their routine since yesterday.

Walking out of the bedroom quietly robed, she sees Sheldon working away with his eyebrows furrowed – which by the way is one of the times when she finds Sheldon looking so sexy – on his laptop on the kitchen island counter. She still felt guilty about what happened last night and so an idea came to her. She tiptoed to where he was sitting, and crawled her arms around Sheldon's waist and hugs him from behind, and then kisses him on his cheek.

" _Good morning,"_ She says.

Of course, Sheldon with his Vulcan hearing knew that it was Amy who was walking towards him. But he felt goosebumps and he stiffened when Amy started to wrap her arms around him. He wanted to turn around and kiss her good morning as well, but he had a plan.

 ** _Two can play at this game, Dr. Fowler._** He thought, while waiting for Amy in their apartment last night. He was truly frustrated, and he wanted nothing more than to just cuddle with Amy and go to bed. He tried to distract himself by looking up videos of pandas and koalas on his tablet, but he was still thinking about what Leonard and Amy are doing in 4A. He then fell asleep with worries in his head, and unknowingly cuddled with his soon-to-be wife a few hours later.

He woke up today with a tickle on his face – it was Amy's hair. She smelled of vanilla oil and her dandruff shampoo that he loves so much; He slowly hugged her tighter, careful not to wake her up, and savored the moment before getting out of bed.

He was so furious about yesterday, and he hated this feeling. He wanted to do something to make Amy pay for making him wait last night. He even stayed up past his bed time! That's when the idea hit him. Ever since they moved in together, they started their secret routines as Amy insisted,

 ** _Because she likes hippy dippy things_**.

And even though he enjoyed it, he thought it will make Amy realize his feelings if he were to swerve out from their regular secret routines. He will act indifferent, until Amy realizes her fault. That's right, and so he plotted his revenge while rubbing his hands together and not because he's putting on lotion, because his hands are already soft.

That's why Sheldon only nodded politely, with a simple "Good morning." And why he didn't wake Amy up with his soft kisses, or strokes on her hair. He had to stay strong to prove his point.

"I'm going to go to work with Leonard. I already told him." He added

"Why?" Amy was really starting to get suspicious. **_What's his problem? Why is avoiding me? He's obviously avoiding me, right?_**

"We just have to get there early today, something work related." Sheldon said without looking at her, whose still is hugging him from behind.

Amy lets him go, "Alright, I'll see you at lunch then?"

"We're having a lunch meeting with Dr. Gablehauser. I'll just meet you after work." He says while packing his bag and gets ready to leave.

"Oh okay. Well have fun. I'll miss you. Love you." Amy then tiptoes to kiss Sheldon.

Sheldon kisses her back, but it was just a peck; Compared to another one of their secret routines, which is a quick make out session or Sheldon holding Amy's waist to savor the kiss. Today was just a peck on the lips and Sheldon holding his messenger bag on one hand and the other hand just staying on his side – no hands on Amy's waist, no quick make out sessions.

Sheldon was really trying hard to stop himself from grabbing Amy by her waist and wanting to kiss her longer. He needs to have control for his plan to work. And so he hurriedly gets out of the apartment to get Leonard, but not without a "Love you." to his betrothed.

 **A/N: I was literally squealing while writing this chapter. Are you guys feeling it as well? ;D**

 **Any ideas on what will happen next? I have it already plotted but I wouldn't mind if you guys want to tell me suggestions to make this story better.**

 **Also, if you guys like to send me prompts I would try to write a one shot on it :)**

 **Again, reviews are much appreciated!**

 **Chapter 4 coming soon~**


	4. Chapter 4: Final Chapter(Amy's POV)

**A/N: This is the last chapter for this story!! (Because it was originally supposed to be one shot but then I had so many ideas and now it's like a short story instead :D)**

 **So, tell me if y'all want an epilogue? After this chapter? Or maybe not? Tell me what you guys think!! And feel free to give me ideas for my next story~**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and Warner Bros.**

 **I hope you guys liked this, because I'm really new to all of this and it's just super short because the idea came to me when I watched "The Solo Oscillation."**

The day at work was once again very unusual – no texts, calls, or visits from Sheldon. Sheldon normally visits Amy at least once every day in her office. But today, it's already 5P.M. and she still hasn't heard from him. Until she heard her phone buzz and saw a text message from Sheldon.

/From: Sheldon

I already went home with Leonard. See you at home. I love you./

 ** _Well, at least he told me he loves me._** Amy thought but still the fact that Sheldon is avoiding her is really confusing, and she's getting a little frustrated.

 ** _I can't read minds! Why don't he just tell me what's wrong?! Well we'll see about that Dr. Cooper!_**

And so she replied

/To: Sheldon

Okay./

Yes, without saying the L word.

Amy smirks. She loves Sheldon, so much that the fact that Sheldon's not telling her what's troubling him makes her frustrated. They really need to talk it out. But not without a little challenge to Dr. Cooper.

She knows that Sheldon will get worried because she replied with one word, and without the L word(yes it's another one of their secret routines). So she waited for his call, and sure enough, within 2 minutes her phone was already ringing.

 _"Hello, Amy."_

 _"Hello, Sheldon."_

There was an awkward silence.

Amy breaks the silence and says, _"So, are you ready to tell me what's wrong or do we still have to play this game?"_

Still no response from Sheldon.

 _"Sheldon?"_ Amy impatiently calls out and was ready to hung up the phone when

 ***Knock knock knock* "Amy"**

 ***Knock knock knock* "Amy"**

 ***Knock knock knock* "Amy"**

She hears the distinctive knock on her office door, and she ran to open it welcoming Sheldon's big hug and burying his face on her head, smelling her scent of vanilla.

Amy was startled as she thought Sheldon was already home. Regardless, she missed the strong smell of talc and Sheldon's laundry detergent and hugged Sheldon back, burying her face on his chest.

 _"I'm sorry, Amy."_ He finally speaks up. _"I don't know what's wrong. I wasn't making any progress on Dark Matter, and I was really annoyed yesterday because you weren't paying attention to me. But you looked so happy with Leonard. You even forgot our movie time and cuddling time._

 _Amy, are you not happy spending time with me?"_ His voice was so sad, like a lost puppy.

 _"Of course I'm happy spending time with you. I'm going to marry you. Would I've said yes if I don't like spending time with you? You're the person that I want to spend my life with – the last person that I want to see before I sleep, and the first person that I want to see when I wake up. I was just really having fun with Leonard yesterday because it's the first time that we've had this much in common."_ Amy chuckles to herself at the level of Sheldon's pettiness.

 _"Maybe you just need to rest for a bit, or go back to String Theory. What do you think? You can always try to go different ways, it doesn't really matter as long as you're comfortable with whatever field of work that you're doing. You know that I'll support you no matter what and I'm very proud of you. And you're still going to be my only Cuddles."_

Sheldon looks at Amy's face and frowns, _"Don't call me that."_ He says jokingly and plants a kiss on her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips. He feels Amy smile behind the kiss and that made him smile as well.

Amy breaks the kiss, making Sheldon disappointed, but then that was immediately gone because

 _"Oh, and I love you."_

Amy says as she wraps her arms around Sheldon's neck and kisses him deeply, finally getting that quick make out session that she expected but did not get this morning.

 **A/N: That's it~ Is it lacking? Is it too much? Reviews are much appreciated!**

 **I'll probably add an epilogue if you guys want one. Just tell me on the reviews. Thank you again for everyone who reviewed, favorited, and turned on their alerts for this story!**


	5. Chapter 4: Final Chapter(Sheldon's POV)

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again. I wrote 2 extra chapters for this story today. This will be Chapter 4 from Sheldon's POV. Hope y'all like it. I hope I balanced the characters just right.**

 **Again, sorry for any OOCs, grammar and spelling errors, etc.**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and Warner Bros.**

Sheldon was ready to put his plan into action. He went to the other apartment and saw Leonard and Penny having breakfast.

 _"Leonard, can you bring me to work?"_

 _"Oh no Sheldon, what did you do? Why isn't Amy bringing you to work today?"_

Leonard asks, kind of annoyed but secretly glad that Sheldon asked him to bring him to work.

It's been ages since he drove Sheldon; he kind of misses him to be honest. Although not enough to still put up with his car games and annoying facts that he already knew.

 _"Nothing."_ Sheldon rolls his eyes. _"If you must know, I'm avoiding her because she went home late last night; which is also kind of your fault by the way."_

 _"Well I'm sorry for that."_ Leonard says.

 _"No need for apologies, Leonard. Amy's the one who should be apologizing to me."_ Again, he rolls his eyes while he sulks like the child in him.

 _"Why are you even avoiding her? Just tell her why you're angry."_ Penny butts in.

 _"Really, Penny? Giving me advice when you didn't want to go to your apartment yesterday because they were doing their experiments as well."_ Sheldon blurts out.

"Wha-?", And she caught Leonard looking at her. Penny pursed her lips.

 _"Well, chop-chop, Leonard we've got to go or we'll be late."_

Leonard looks at Penny, and she looked guilty. He sighed; he'll have to talk to her later and Sheldon's right, they're late for work so he kissed his wife goodbye, and went along to Caltech.

Sheldon truly fought the urge to check up on Amy today– just so that he can send his message clearly; that's he's angry at how she acted yesterday. And so he had another idea when it was nearing 5P.M.

He really didn't want to see her and go home with her because he's afraid that he'll lose control and just initiate physical contact when he sees her. He doesn't like it when they fight, but he really was upset that Amy didn't remember any of their cuddling time. So he texted her telling her that he already went home with Leonard, which he eventually will, he just have to go get Leonard in a few minutes.

He absentmindedly texted Amy, of course never forgetting to tell her that he loves her. They might fight and he might avoid her, but he definitely won't forget telling her the he loves her.

 ** _But why did Amy only replied with that one word?_**

 ** _Does she not love me anymore?_**

 ** _Has she fallen for Leonard?!_**

 ** _Oh no, what do I do..._**

 ** _I don't want to lose her again. No, not again. I can't take any more of that._**

And so he quickly called Amy, to ask her what's wrong, because he knows there's something wrong when Amy doesn't tell him that she loves him.

 _"Hello, Sheldon."_

He couldn't do it. He couldn't ask her; He felt like he was going to cry if he said another word and he didn't know what to say either.

Thankfully, Amy knew that he was just avoiding her.

 ** _Thank goodness!! Thank goodness she didn't want to break up with me;_**

And so he ran as quickly as he could to Amy's office, and really thanked the deity whom he doesn't believe in that Amy answered the door pretty quickly.

And then he hugged her.

He didn't care anymore. He didn't want to avoid her anymore, he really missed her.

He loves it when Amy knows there's something wrong and challenges him to see who gives in first. She knew he was going to give in first; but Sheldon loves it anyway. She deserves so much after she put up with him after all these years. So a little giving in won't hurt him.

He loves her so bad. And she knows it. And he knows that Amy loves him, too. Because they're perfect for each other and there will be no one better for him than his precious Amy.

 **A/N: Epilogue's up next :D**

 **Again, reviews are much appreciated. Thank you!!**

 **Let me know what you guys think~**


	6. Epilogue

**A/N: Epilogue!! I'm so touched by all of your reviews :') Thank you for all the sweet messages about this story! Again, let me know what you think of this epilogue :)**

 **I own nothing, everything about The Big Bang Theory belongs to Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady and Warner Bros.**

Sheldon and Amy were finally back to doing their secret routine of cuddling while watching a movie.

 ** _I missed this,_** Sheldon thought as he smelled Amy's hair from their position. He really loved doing that, because he feels at home whenever he does it.

Tonight Amy chose the movie The Notebook even though she has already seen it thousands of times, but it's Sheldon's first time to watch it. And hating all kinds of hippy dippy things, he doesn't understand why Amy keeps sniffling throughout the movie. And seeing her cry during the movie, he tries to comfort her by stroking her hair and planting little soft kisses on the top of her head, also to make up for getting out of bed early this morning.

While the credits are rolling, Sheldon turned the TV off and together him and Amy stayed cuddling for another half an hour while waiting for Amy to calm down from crying too much.

 _"I love The Notebook so much. It just shows true love, you know?"_ Amy says, while wiping her tears.

 _"Hmm,"_ is the only response Sheldon can give.

 _"Do you think we'd be together for a long time?"_ Amy asks out of the blue, and looking at Sheldon's blue eyes.

 _"Why'd you think otherwise? We've already been together for 7 years."_ Sheldon raises his eyebrows

 _"I mean, there are lots of couples ending up in divorce, or just really getting tired of one another. I can't help but be worried that we might get sick of each other, or find somebody better."_ Amy confesses, looking at Sheldon. He can see worry in her eyes;

 _"Amy.."_ Sheldon uses that tone in his voice when he wants to reassure her of something

 _"No one's going to be better for me than you. You're the best. We're a perfect match. I've told you before that not a day goes by when I don't marvel how much better we are than other people."_

He then reaches for Amy's hand and kisses the engagement ring on her finger.

 _"I know that I may not always show it, but I truly love you very much. And nothing's going to change that. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you as well."_

He can see Amy crying again and he let out a long sigh,

 _"Can you please stop being so emotional? Is it your time of the month?"_

 _"Sheldon!!"_ Amy whispered angrily. Then she tried to get up from their cuddling position but Sheldon pulls her back into a tight hug and buries his face on the crook of her neck, giving her butterflies on her stomach.

 _"I love you so much."_ He whispered, _"Don't ever forget that."_

 _"I love you too, Sheldon."_ Amy says as she closes her eyes, taking in every second of this precious moment of Sheldon showing his feelings to her.

 _"Well that's enough of that."_ Sheldon said, getting up which made Amy kind of disappointed, but she chuckled; She was not really surprised at what he did. Sheldon really hates all this hippy dippy stuff but she's glad that he shows her this side of him and it makes her love him even more – if that's even possible, together with his quirks and all.


End file.
